


crack

by robustrobot (lacksley)



Category: M&M's Commercials, TV Commercials
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Crack, Implied Murder, M&M's March Madness, M&M's March Madness 2019, POV Second Person, Threats of Violence, improvised murder weapons, is that tag ironic or not please don't tell me I already hate myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacksley/pseuds/robustrobot
Summary: You're going to kill him.





	crack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoVeryAverageMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/gifts), [Femenemity (pugglemuggle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugglemuggle/gifts).



You're going to kill him.

You're in the office and he's taking you to the back room where the secrets are kept, and you're going to kill him.

He doesn't notice you taking the stapler from the desk, he's walking in front of you, talking to himself, and you're going to kill him.

He opens the door and gestures, it's the back room, a secret place, and you unhinge the stapler and hold it like a gun to the center of his bright red back, because you're going to kill him. 

You pull the trigger— 

—and you wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream about this and this is the year I write things that happen in my dreams. I didn't want to write anymore than what I wrote at 1 am so this is all you get this year.


End file.
